


Stardust

by purplefox



Series: Fucking February 2018 BruceDick edition [9]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fucking February, M/M, Oneshot, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 03:33:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13627716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Bruce and Dick have a quick break on a rooftop





	Stardust

Dick was honest about what he wanted, about who he needed and he had been for years. He had been since the very beginning and while Bruce had taken a while to come around to it. To everything he had finally come around and that was just perfect. Dick would admit that he had never thought they would be open with it, he had dreamed about it but he had never allowed himself to think that sort of thing could ever be real.

Having it though, it still blew him away. To have Bruce wrap his hand around Dick’s neck or sink into his hair and pull him in for a dirty open mouthed kiss? To taste Bruce just like that, so easily no matter who was watching? Or even where they were? Have their relationship out to their friends and family. There was something ridiculously hot about that and how Bruce was during those moments. They were who they were and they showed what they were through unspoken words and open affection.

There was so much hurt in their world. So much cold in the world they operated in and to have the warmth of Bruce against his body. To have Bruce pull him close because he needed him, to have Bruce push him against something and just plunder his mouth while Dick held Bruce’s neck in a grip so that Dick could kiss him back, consume Bruce like the older man consumed him.

There was no doubt about what this was. It was love, it was lust too and it was need in there too. But god did Dick love to have Bruce need him. Have Bruce pull him in for a kiss in or out of uniform. Have Bruce caress him, touch him all over and lift Dick onto whatever surface nearby because he could and because he needed Dick so badly in that moment. There was something crazy about that. There was something about that moment that movement when Bruce lifted him to some flat surface and stepped between Dick’s legs that sent Dick into overdrive.

Dick had a thing for the way Bruce would go from kissing him to slipping his hands down and picking Dick up. still kissing him or kissing and nipping at Dick’s neck before placing Dick somewhere. It was fucking hot the way that Bruce would cart him around before pulling at his belt or shoving his hand down Dick’s pants as though he could not wait another minute. Providing they were alone of course. It made his blood burn in his veins and he always gave as good as he got.

How could he not? He always got grabby right back with Bruce. His hands in Bruce’s hair pulling him closer. His hands under Bruce’s shirt or using his hands to strip off suit. It would start with a kiss or a teasing peck and they would be all over each other and no matter how long it had been or how many days went by nothing changed.

Bruce might not want to play when in the field but he did have his moments. Dick was still trying to figure what exactly set Bruce off because not only was knowledge power. He wanted to be able to pull it out pretty much when he needed to get Bruce distracted or to chill. Or even to listen to him, a little manipulation or blackmail to make his job of pulling in Bruce a little easier.

Sometimes it was after they fought off bad guys together and with no one else just them. Dick would swear it was the adrenaline if not for the way that Batman would be upbeat and amused for the entire fight. Sometimes after Dick had swung around the city showing off a bit and feeling the night Bruce would be in a frisky mood.

It upset him that it only happened some of the times because getting blown at the top of a sky scrapper or over the car was something he enjoyed a lot. Bruce would suck him as if there was nothing in the world more important and Dick always saw fucking stars he needed an explanation.

Sometimes Dick would take the lead in the case and find himself armful of a frisky Bat later on it whatever room close by and he liked that a lot. Bruce was no prude but some actions were rarer that others. They were always safe and there was never a danger of anyone walking in on them but Dick liked the excitement of it and he wanted to know what exactly about those incidents got Bruce going because sometime whatever it was made no damn sense.

Like now with them out in the field in what felt like the coldest month of the year. It was not snowing but it felt as though snow could be a thing sometime soon and when Dick said sometime soon he meant he would be unsurprised to open his eyes and see snowflakes drifting down on himself and Bruce.

But was he stopping what he was doing? Was he unwrapping his arms from around Bruce? Nope. Not in the least if anything he had had arms tighter around Bruce and while Bruce was giving him hot open mouth kisses trying to eat Dick up, Dick was trying to eat him alive too with his own kisses and had himself plastered to Bruce’s front his leg wrapped around his waist.

The wall was digging into his back and his suit but that barely mattered wit the heat that was building between himself and Bruce. Their coms were silent but only muted because that was just how it was and Bruce had the suit on still and it should be silly but Dick was used to this even as he wished he could feel Bruce all over. He knew that part would come later and he had a thing for how Bruce’s gloved hands felt on his naked skin but when he felt the cowl under his fingers instead of soft hair and skin it made him needy.

“Unzip.” Bruce pulled away to gasp before he surged right back in against Dick to continue the hungry kisses. They were deep and as he explored Dick’s mouth with his tongue and grinded himself against Dick, the demand kept replaying in Dick’s mind and set him off in the right ways.

He knew what Bruce wanted too. He could tease Bruce and take off, say his top. Get rid of the top of the Nightwing suit but he knew what Bruce wanted and while he was loath to unwrap his hands from Bruce’s neck he was eager to get Bruce’s hands on other parts of him so he released on arm and shoved it between himself and Bruce to work on the intricate parts of his suits as Bruce groaned into their kisses.

His pants were barely undone before a gauntleted hand had taken over to grip his cock in a knowing warm grip. Dick hissed into Bruce’s kiss as his cock was jerked off between their bodies. He wanted his hands on Bruce’s naked body too but Bruce always had a plan for them. So he kissed back when he was not moaning into Bruce’s kiss when the older man played with his cock, thumbed at his slit and let Dick’s precum ruin the gauntleted hand in slick.

For a big guy, Bruce could move pretty quickly and pretty silently when he wanted to. Dick’s hand had started to slacken due to his upcoming orgasm when Bruce made his move. Dick’s cock was released and Bruce had his hands on Dick’s waist, there was no time to flail or do anything before Dick was hoisted up against the wall to sit on the small ledge. Bruce’s arms remained on his hips to steady him but Bruce had dipped his head to lick and suckle Dick’s cock his lips a warm tease that Dick tried to thrust into but the warm hands prevented that.

Bruce sucked him down his hands steady on his hips, noise coming from his mouth and throat that were simply obscene and cruel to Dick. All he could do was tug at the hands holding him down or at the cowl but Bruce refused to move as Dick mewled and moaned at the heat that swallowed his cock.

Then it was Bruce pulling off of him and leaving Dick swearing because he swore he was going to cum but now he was not going to. He was tugged from the ledge too but he was too close to orgasm to register more than Bruce tugging him around and a big hand in the middle of his back shoving him over. What registered was the unclipping, the unzipping and Bruce’s frustrated grunt. What clicked for him was the way Bruce’s curse before Dick caught scent of the lube. Then he just went along with it and spread his legs further before a slick finger slipped inside of him.

He moaned as Bruce stretched him, one finger then two. That caused a burn but it was a pleasurable one that Dick rocked back onto, three had barely stretched him before Bruce removed his fingers and was nudging his cock against Dick’s rim.

“That’s it for foreplay?” Dick teased as he steadied himself with one hand and circled his cock with the other. “I thought you would have been down for _a  a l-little m- Jesus Bruce_!” Bruce had sank balls dep no warning and while being full of Bruce felt incredible. There really had been no fucking warning. His cock jerked in his grip and he was tempted to clench down the way that made Bruce growl and fuck him until he came hard and came first but that for when Bruce got out of hand and they had not reached there yet.

“You want foreplay in a situation like this?” Dick knew it was Bruce’s training that kept his voice so calm but did not mean he had to like how Bruce could sound so composed when he was rolling his hips like that and getting Dick’s prostrate with every other stroke. Each stroke made his cock jerk and spill precum with no help from him and it made Dick’s hips jerk and his breathing shorten.

“That time on the car.” Dick gasped as his hands became useless against the pleasure. “Was a hell lot more risky but you still had your tongue up my ass for like an hour.”

“That.” Bruce purred against his neck. “Was actually enjoyable.” His voice hitched at the end as his pace went for lazy but determined to a faster one intent on wrecking Dick with every single thrust. Bruce was thick, hard and long and Dick knew that even this pace could be kept up for a long time unless Dick fought back. It was hard to think of an angle of attack though when all he could do was moan and rock back with every thrust because he wanted all of Bruce and what he could offer.

So the hand took him by surprise. That and the way that Bruce began to yank Dick back by the hips into his thrusts driving gasps from Dick every time. Bruce’s hand on his cock, the way he teased even as he made Dick clench and whimper around him. The warmth of his cock, the leaking from his slit and the way that Bruce touched him made him bite his lip even as he gave himself up to the pleasure.

Bruce kissed at his exposed throat, sucked what would be something to admire and explain much later and Dick’s eyes locked onto the night sky as Bruce deliberately teased his prostate and tightened his grip on his cock. The build up was too much and Dick groaned out in release as Bruce milked his cock with his hand his pace no longer easy and teasing Dick’s prostate but at a pace to get Bruce off. Fast, deep strokes that saw Dick through his orgasm as he whimpered.

Bruce’s grip on his hip tightened as the lips on his neck grew even fiercer before Bruce groaned and stiffened. Dick relaxed even as Bruce shuddered and moaned through his own orgasm. Dick’s retaught his breath as Bruce settled and moaned himself when Bruce eased out his cum trickling at the departure.

“Damn.” Dick sighed as he kept his hand on the ledge. His legs needed a few more seconds. a cloth almost made him flinch as Bruce began to clean him. “Thanks.”

“The night is still young.” Bruce said as he cleaned Dick’s leaking hole and the back of his balls. “In five we’ll resume patrol.”

Dick flashed a grin towards the night sky because of fucking course it would. He was actually looking forward to it. “Right on.”

 


End file.
